Elegy for the 10th of June
by Norrsken
Summary: Alexander's faithful Guard Stefanos remembers as he is watching at the King’s deathbed.


Hello all,

This is my Elegy for the 10th of June. I know it is a bit belated, but I had no net access on the actual Day since I was away on an all day education at my work. I could *see* this in the flame of the candle I was burning for Alexander on Wednesday evening.

Alexander's faithful guard Stefanos remembers as he is standing guard at the King's deathbed. My apologies for this very sorrowful tale and approach to this subject. My tears are flowing as freely as the ones of Stefanos as my Muses are compelling me to write.

All the best wishes, Read and ponder,

// NorthernLight

***************************************************************

**Elegy For Alexander**

**Day Of Sorrow, 10th of Daisios**

**Waiting**

We are all waiting as we gather around the Royal Bed. The fans are waving, but to no avail. The heat of the Babylonian summer is suffocating. The air is stifling hot. We can barely breathe. Our throats are constricted from grief. Our eyes are filled with unshod tears. Our minds are filled with fearful thoughts. Our souls are filled with sorrow.

Yes, we who are well and healthy can barely breathe because of the horrible heat. It is even worse for the one resting in the bed. Our Lord and King is looking impressive even in this weakened state. His golden hair is lined with silver. It still shines as it lays spread over his damp pillow. His beautiful gray eyes watch over us, but he does not see us. His eyes are filled with an outworldly Light. He sees something, someone who is coming for him.

Soon he will not be with us anymore.

**Guarding**

I have always been a Guardian. All of my life I have kept watch over someone important. In my youth I watched over my smaller siblings. Then I came to the Macedonian Court. Together with my dear friend Alexios I was given the most important assignment. Since we were considered big and strong and also bright of mind and well educated we were to be Guards of the Crown Prince Alexander and his dear friend Hephaestion. They were the best of Masters but soon we became the dearest friends. They lead a dangerous life, took so many risks and they always thought about what was best for us all first. Their own comfort and happiness always came last.

Guarding my Dear Lords was a very difficult assignment but always a labour of true love.

**Fearing**

I have always feared for them, always known that I would be there to see them pass away.

I saw it coming, at first in the cold and merciless waters of the Cydnus, then at Gaza, at Gaugamela, during our ordeals in the Scythian and Gedrosian desert, in the freezing cold of the Hindu Kush, in the torrential rains of the Indian jungles, and at the city of the Mallians. Always King Alexander survived and prevailed.

He had his True Steadfast Friend at his side then. Hephaestion always gave of his inner strength and calm. He could always call Alexander back to life, back to us all.

That was changed in Ecbatana. The beautiful city of the seven Rainbow walls was filled with grief when Hephaestion was taken away from us.

I then knew that King Alexander soon would follow him.

**Mourning**

The soldiers have all marched by. My Dear Lord had a greeting for everyone of them. Ten thousand marched before his Lion Bed as he lay dying on white linen sheets, resting on purple golden lined cushions. All the riches of the world, all the power and glory, all the power of men and armies are his to command.

They are to no avail for him now. His body is racked with pain and weakened by his many wounds. He can fight the fever and weakness no more. His breath is laboured and rattling. His strength and power is leaving him. Without Hephaestion at his side he is unable to fight this dreadful illness off.

Visibly I can see him fade away from us. He becomes paler, thinner, more translucent for every minute.

Suddenly his eyes are filled with light. He has a bright and recognizant smile all over his pale and emaciated face. He looks the same way as when he led us over the Straits, in the beginning of our Great Persian Campaign.

Now he lifts his arms, as if to embrace someone very Dear to him. His smile becomes brighter all the time. All of a sudden he drops his arms. His eyes are closing. His laboured breathing stops.

King Alexander is no more.

Now I feel my unshod tears flow freely down my cheeks. Through the mist of sorrow I see three well known figures approach.

One is an auburn haired, broad shouldered man. The other is a sand coloured brave barking dog. The third is a valiant coal black war stallion. The man embraces my Dear Lord. They mount the stallion and ride away with the dog merrily running and barking at their side. A golden light and a many coloured rainbow engulfs them. Then they are all gone.

The golden haired dead man remaining in the Lion bed is not King Alexander anymore.

My King is with his Loved Ones now. I know that they have found peace and rest in Elysium at long last.

They are at peace. We who are left are in deep mourning over them.

King Alexander is no more. His glorious reign is over now. All the world is in mourning.

Soon Chaos will come.

**The End**

***************************************************************


End file.
